6 Days of Summer
by Kisan.Lee
Summary: -Hayner/Roxas- A pretty longish oneshot that takes place during the first 6 days of KH2. Rated for language, itty bitty suggestive parts, and...that's it? Hayner's POV. My first Hayner/Roxas, so be kind? xD R


**So, I was wandering through the vast hole of videos that is YouTube when I came across a tribute to the pairing of Hayner and Roxas.**

**It was a little weird for me when I first started watching it, but something made me _really_ like it. To the point where I'm actually doing this.**

**This is pretty much just the 6 days spent in Twilight Town; rewritten, in Hayner's POV, and it involves Hayner and Roxas snogging. x)**

**For anyone reading my Seiner story, the chapter will be up whenever I can finish it. I promise. It's taking me a while because of how beautifully long it is and how many little itty bitty details I have to slip in there. Also, the flashbacks are a bitch. xD**

**Enjoy!**

**W a r n i n g : This does involve some yaoi. As in, boys kissing boys. Don't like? Hit that little arrow in the top left hand corner. :)**

**

* * *

**

Today started off like any other day in Twilight Town would; I woke up to the sun in the process of setting (though I know it never will) at seven in the morning, I checked my phone for any new messages, and then I got up, got dressed, and made my way to the Usual Spot.

When I walked in to our not-so-hidden hide out, the first pair of eyes that met mine were the ocean blue orbs that came with a trademark smile that only Roxas could pull off. His hair was in its usual array of spikes (I think he gels it, but he says its au naturale) as he waved at me from his tattered chair.

Believe it or not, Roxas and I had a "thing" last summer.

He was in the hospital for almost a month and a half because of a car accident he and his father had gotten into. He was cut up and bruised in more places than one, and had a perfectly grotesque scar running down the middle of his chest. All he could do was lie there and stare out the window as he waited for news on his dad.

His old man didn't make it.

He was so torn up about it, he cried for days on end. I remember going and sitting at the side of his bed and taking his hand in mine. They were colder than mine but showed signs of life everytime he closed his eyes or ground his teeth together in pain. His hand would react the same way and it would tighten around mine.

One day, I couldn't stop the feeling that had decided to take hold of my heart and I turned his face toward mine. He didn't object to me kissing him right then and there, full on the lips, in front of Olette and Pence.

After that day, we never really talked about it again; although I still remember every single detail.

The taste of his lips; they tasted like those really fresh strawberries you pick right after winter ends. The warmth that spread to his fingertips; they were always, constantly, so cold...but they felt like he'd just pulled them out of a pair of black gloves after holding them out against the summer sun for four or five hours.

Not that there's any difference between the summer sun and the sun in spring. Or fall. Or winter.

But I've liked him ever since we kissed.

I haven't told him, no, and I don't exactly plan on it either. It would cause way too many inter friendship problems with the four of us. Pence would get weirded out, Roxas wouldn't talk to me again because he'd be scared that I'd rape him or something. And Olette would be so conflicted (you know, when it comes to choosing who she'd rather hang out with) that she wouldn't talk to any of us.

I can't _not_ be friends with these guys. I need them to make me look tough whenever Seifer starts his shit.

I sigh, dismissing my thoughts, and turn around just in time to see Olette and Pence walk through the curtain that is our door. "Sorry we're late," Olette says, smiling. "My mom took Pence and I shopping and we just got back."

Pence blushes, embarassed about going shopping, and scratches at the back of his neck. "Yeah."

Roxas just nods and stands up. "Well, what are we going to do today?"

I just bite my lip and think of something quick, but of course it just comes out as a mess. "We could go hang out at the...place or something."

Roxas chuckled and said, "The place? What's the place?"

Olette laughs with Roxas, and I can't help but join, as Pence grabs his camera from a box that reads "Memories of Summer." He pressed a button on the top of the camera and gasped when nothing came out of the slot. "Oh no! Our --- are gone!"

The three of us stopped and looked back at him, giving him curious looks. "What?" I ask, squinting as if it would help somehow. "All our ---, gone?"

"You can't say ---, why not?" Olette gasps, covering her mouth like the word not coming out was the worst thing anyone had ever said.

Pence turned back to us and pulled the strap from the camera up and over his head. "But you _do_ understand what I'm saying, right? Our --- are gone."

"Stolen," Roxas whispers, trying to figure out how it could have happened. "We'll just have to find the real thieves, now, won't we?"

* * *

We'd searched Twilight Town up and down for any sign of the thief, but came up short and called it quits at about three o'clock. Ten minutes later, though, Roxas came out of the woods near the main part of town with every last missing picture.

"Where'd you find them?" Pence asked, looking through all the photos.

Roxas just took a deep breath and said, "They were just...lying there on the ground."

He doesn't see it, but I glare at him for that sentence. I know when he's lying, and now was one of those times. He saw someone, or something, with the pictures and refuses to let us know who it could have been. I won't question him now, though, I'll save those questions for later. I just cover up my knowing of his lying by asking, "So how do we prove we didn't take them if they were just lying there?"

Pence pointed out how all the pictures were of Roxas; every last one of them. Then Olette picked up one in particular that made me stop and actually forget how to breathe. "Ooh, it's a girl," she says smiling. "You sure look happy, Roxas."

He did, in fact, look really fucking happy.

His hair looked really nice in the dim light that blanketed Twilight Town, and his smile looked even nicer. Ten times nicer than hers. I swallowed and listened to my heart beat faster than Seifer could spit out "lamer" as Roxas hesitated to answer Olette's remark.

"Do not," he says after a while, pushing the photo away. I smile and hop off of the broken heater I'd been sitting on, finally able to breathe, and I pull the photo out of Olette's hands. "Well, good. Let's go prove we're innocent." I say proudly.

Olette and Pence walk away first and then, with a glance back over his shoulder and a smile, Roxas cocks his head to the side. "Aren't you coming? They're gonna leave without us."

When he turned away, I said, "Yeah, of course," and tore the photo of him and the girl into pieces.

* * *

**Day 2**

Five thousand munny.

We had five thousand munny ready to go. We had to go to the beach sometime; or else it wouldn't be summer vacation!

"Ta da!" Olette smiled, presenting the small pink pouch. "We officially have enough to get on the train, get to the beach, and get our pretzels!"

I smiled and folded my arms over my chest. "Well, then, what are we waiting for?"

Olette tossed the pouch over to Roxas and pulled Pence toward the doors of the station. I swallowed hard and, without facing Roxas, said, "We won't be together forever. That's why we have to make the most out of what time we do have."

I felt his eyes on me the entire time; even while he asked, "What are you talking about?"

I reached over and gave him a small punch in the stomach. It wasn't enough to hurt, but he pulled back anyway. "Gotcha!" I shouted, running after Olette and Pence.

He laughed and followed behind me. "Wait up!"

I reached the top of the stairs and turned back to see if Roxas was coming, but he was face first on the ground. He stayed there for a minute and then got up and looked toward the sky like he was looking someone in the eyes. I saw his lips move for a second, forming the word "what," and then I shouted, "Roxas, three minutes!"

He looked toward me, his eyes cold and distant like he was hypnotized, and said, "Okay!"

* * *

"So, we didn't get to go to the beach. Who cares?" I said, eating the ice cream Olette had given me. "We can always go some other day, right?"

Olette nodded and nipped at the frozen treat in her hand and then turned to look at Pence (who finished his, magically). "Are you still going to go grocery shopping with me and my parents, Pence?"

I chuckled at the two of them. "You'd better go before all the women's perfume sells out. You are running low, aren't you, Pence?"

Roxas laughed with me as the two of them slipped away to Olette's house, Olette saying, "Hayner's right we have to hurry!" and Pence saying, "Thanks a lot, guys."

It took a few minutes for me to actually realize that Roxas and I were alone together.

He hadn't said anything since the train station, so I forgot he was even there for a while. I let my eyes drift back to him as he walked alongside me. The awkward feeling that fell between us was thick, and felt like it did for those first couple days after our kiss last summer.

"I better get going, too," he said after a while.

He was just turning down the road to his house when something inside me slapped me in the face and I shouted, "Roxas, wait!"

I grabbed his wrist and pulled him back to me, so fast that even I couldn't react, and I pressed my lips against his.

I'm such an idiot; this is going to ruin us forever and there's nothing I can do to reverse it. I couldn't just stop though, could I? Or is continuing going to make things even worse?

I almost jumped out of my skin when I felt his arms find their way around my neck. His eyes had slid closed and he'd moved closer to me, and all I could do was stand there like an idiot.

* * *

**Day 3**

I woke up this morning with a horrible feeling in my gut.

Roxas and I really..._connected_ last night. No, we didn't have sex. We just...talked about everything.

I checked my phone again when I climbed out of bed, and there was a message from Olette. It said that she and Pence had decided they were going to go shopping, so they'd be gone for the day.

But what does that mean for me? And why do they go shopping so much?

I can't exactly call Roxas and say, "Hey, let's hang out or something. It'd be really nice to kiss you again." That makes a lot of sense. Just because he kissed me back doesn't mean he isn't going to be mad about it today. Whatever.

Maybe I could just find something else to do for six and a half hours.

* * *

Olette and Pence showed up at my door around four today.

"We came back early because my mom started getting sick," Olette smiled. "We thought we'd come and hang out with you and...Roxas...where's Roxas?"

I shrugged. "Dunno. Probably had better stuff to do today."

"I highly doubt that," Pence said. "You and Roxas are like one person. You can't go without each other for a whole day."

I laughed and walked out my front door and down the concrete path. "Then let's go find my other half, huh?"

* * *

We made our way down to the sandlot, since that was the only place we hadn't checked, and saw Roxas with Seifer, Rai, Fuu, and Vivi. I don't know why he was there or anything else, but something inside me told me to be angry and jealous at the same time. "Hanging out with Seifer's gang, huh?" I whispered to myself.

I was too angry to stay there, so I just walked off in the direction we had come from. I guess we really aren't good enough for you, huh, Roxas?

* * *

**Day 4**

I couldn't sleep at all last night.

Not only was I pissed at Roxas for giving up the friends he said he loved so much, but I was excited for the Struggle match this afternoon. I'm an official finalist in the tournament. And I still want to be the one in the dead last match with Roxas.

Maybe then I can knock some sense into his stupid head.

By the time I get down to the Struggle, Seifer should be there so I can practice with him. I can knock him out for taking Roxas away from me...and the others, too.

* * *

The Struggle pretty much flew by.

I got beat by Roxas (after we made up; we're friends again), Seifer got beat by Vivi, and then Roxas beat Vivi.

It was weird, though; one minute, Roxas was getting ready to pound Vivi, and the next second, he was standing in the middle of the ring with his head thrown back and his arms in the air like he was God.

It was like time had stopped and only he could move. Only he was able to realize the lapse that the rest of us had entered. But I noticed it, too. I didn't say anything to anyone, and no one said anything to me, so I just let it go.

After Vivi went down, Roxas took that Setzer idiot down, too. I'm really happy for him, I guess. Sure, I didn't win; but he did. As long as one of us won, it'd be ok, right?

* * *

**Day 5**

Olette finally convinced us.

We had to get our summer project done before school starts in two days. We just had to look up some...history shit or whatever and do a report on it, so we decided to go and explore the seven wonders of Twilight Town.

"Let's split up and search the town," Pence said, smiling like a goofball. "We could get more done that way."

"Alright," I said smiling back at him. "Then I'll go with..."

_Roxas_.

"Olette."

I really hate myself for saying Olette's name. Not that it'd be bad to go with the smart one, but I really wanted to talk to Roxas. I didn't want to say his name, though, because, knowing my luck, he would completely ignore me the entire time we went through town. So he can go with Pence.

Olette smiled and moved closer to me; a smile on her face all the while. "Great," she said, clapping her hands together. "Then let's go find some wonders!"

* * *

The stairs were a fucking joke.

Pence and Roxas said that Rai had counted wrong, so that shouldn't even have been counted as a "wonder." The next wonder was absolutely nothing. When Olette and I showed up, Roxas and Pence were just staring at the wall like it was supposed to move for them. "What are you guys doing?" Olette asked, putting her hands on her hips and smiling.

Pence just turned and shrugged. "Roxas was down here, so I followed him. He said something about the wall..."

"Can we switch partners?"

Olette and Pence didn't seem to mind Roxas' question, but I was actually worried about what he meant when he asked. "You mean you want to take Olette from me so you have a better chance at getting an A?"

Roxas didn't say anything, he just looked between the three of us. After a few seconds, I asked, "Do you want Olette, or not?"

It wasn't supposed to sound as bad as it did, but Roxas replied to it anyway. "Can't I go with you?"

I hesitated at first, making the three of them look at me like I was nuts, but I eventually agreed to go with him. Olette and Pence just smiled and made their way up to sunset hill to check out some wonder about an animated bag. I don't know, or care, about a stupid bag.

Roxas suggested that we go and check out the tunnel first. Apparently there's some moaning coming from deep inside it somewhere. I don't know why I feel so awkward going into a darkened tunnel with the person I'm in love with to find someone moaning.

Okay, so I do know why it's awkward.

Roxas was walking in front of me and I was unconsciously following his footsteps; listening for the moaning sounds instead of watching where I'm going. He turned one corner, then another, then walked down a straight hallway for about a minute and a half.

Suddenly, he turns and faces me. Confused, I ask, "What're you doing? I didn't hear anything yet."

He turned around and moved closer to where I was, trying hard to bury his face away in my chest, and grabbed onto the bottom of my shirt to pull me closer.

I'd never seen this side of Roxas before.

He was like a little kid, hugging onto me like this. I wanted to pull him closer, too, but I was afraid of...something. I just didn't want things to get awkward again. And, yes, it'd be awkward to see a teenager just flat out hugging a little kid he wasn't even related to.

Roxas looked up, his eyes dark and saddened, and said, "Hayner, I'm sorry."

I don't know what he was sorry for and, really, I don't want to know. But I still say, "It's alright," and hug him to me like I wanted to before. "Everything'll be fine. I promise."

And then we happened.

Our lips had connected the second my sentence had finished and, God, it was amazing.

He wasn't the little kid I'd seen in my arms a minute ago, he was the Roxas I stayed with the other night. The Roxas I talked with. The Roxas I love. And I would never give up a chance like this. Not. In. A. Million. Years.

Or two.

Or three.

Or not ever.

He let his eyes close in pleasure, and he never objected, when my hand found its way up his shirt and across his chest.

His skin was smooth. Smoother than silk, and baby's skin, and everything smooth in the world put together.

I lifted his shirt up over his head and found my eyes attracted to the dark pink line running down from where his heart was to the hem of his black and white jeans. His body tensed when my fingers touched the scar and I instantly looked up to his face.

He was staring in the completely opposite direction, making sure to avoid my gaze, when I asked, "Is this the scar from the accident?"

He didn't say anything; he sighed and nodded a bit before closing his eyes to try and relinquish the memories that poured from his heart and seeped into his mind. The internal pain he felt...it was killing me, too.

I leaned down and placed my lips at the very top of the scar, and left a trail of saliva all the way down the exposed flesh.

It's amazing how one person can make you feel so wonderful. So joyful. So..._alive_.

And that's exactly how I feel at this moment; touching Roxas' skin. Kissing his perfectly amazing lips. Breathing in his one-of-a-kind Roxas scent. Just living for him and being with him. Feeling our hearts beat like we were one person.

Sure, it sounds corny. Actually, it sounds like a bunch of bullshit when you really think about it. I've never, ever, felt like such a little wuss. But it isn't like it really matters.

I'd get down on my knees and cry and beg for Seifer to leave me alone forever if Roxas ever said he was tired of the two of us fighting.

And it's all because I feel so alive.

* * *

The seven "wonders" turned out to be nothing but a big bowl of stupid.

Olette and I had finished the report on the first six wonders while Roxas and Pence went and checked out the seventh one. Apparently it was just as big a hoax as the first six. They were all just people's imaginations getting the best of them.

I got home at about six, and I threw myself on my bed. I was really happy about me and Roxas; he really wanted to stay with me like I wanted to stay with him. It'd be strange for the others, but I'm really glad it's going to be the two of us forever.

I was upset, too, though.

Tomorrow is our last official day of summer vacation and we haven't gone to the beach. Or annoy Seifer enough to brag about any bruises we would have gotten from him. Or do anything _really_ awesome.

Hopefully everything will be enough fun to keep us talking for a while.

* * *

**Day 6**

When I got to the Usual Spot this morning, Olette and Pence were already there waiting. It felt strange to see them smiling at me, though.

"Hey guys," I said, ignoring the strange feeling in my stomach. "What's up?"

Olette leans closer and looks me straight in the eye with a curious look in her own pair. "Why so glum, Hayner?"

"Yeah," Pence said, holding a smile almost identical to Olette's. "Today is our last day of vacation. It's supposed to be fun and your mood is dragging it down."

I chuckled a bit and gave them both a smile weakened by the pain settling in my heart. "Yeah, I guess so." I waited just a few more seconds, looking up and watching as the train glided smoothly over the tracks that served as the ceiling for our hang out, before continuing. "I feel like I forgot something really important to me."

Pence put his hands on his sides and let his grin stretch even farther. "Well, yeah, forgetting your brain every morning isn't always a good idea."

I rolled my eyes and laughed at his lame joke as he and Olette joined in with their laughter, too. I probably just got a stomach ache or something.

After a minute or two, Olette pushed her hair back behind her ear and clapped her hands together (like she always does when she gets an idea). "Why don't we go and sit on the Station Tower and eat some ice cream?"

Pence gave her an overly excited thumbs up and I nodded. We can't just hang around here all day, now, can we?

I turned around and faced the exit as Olette and Pence took off ahead of me. "Come on, hurry!" Pence shouts, waving like I'm never going to see him again.

I smiled again and started to run after them, when a cold feeling inhabits my body. I stopped, just as quickly as the feeling came, and put my hand up to my heart.

It felt as though a huge hole was forming in its center as I fought to catch the breath passing through my lips.

I caught my breath again, relieved I didn't fall over and pass out, and turned my head to glance over my shoulder.

Nothing.

I dismiss it as, maybe, a twenty four hour bug and I'm just experiencing the symptoms; and then I feel a warmth come over me.

It's light and strangely familiar, I've definitely felt it before, and it's enough to fill the hole that had formed in my heart just seconds ago. I want to smile so badly for some reason. It's like...like someone I love is here and talking to me, I just can't see or hear them.

I smile anyway, and let my hand fall from its place at my heart. Whatever it was, it's gone.

And I know I'm going to miss it later.

* * *

When we were at the top of the tower, Olette gave me another look that questioned my mood. "You know, Hayner, when I woke up this morning...," she looked at Pence and then back to me, "...I felt like I'd forgotten something too."

The chubby dogstreet lover nodded and put his hand over his heart. "Me too."

I just looked toward the sky and continued to eat my ice cream. "I think I remember what I forgot, though," I said, letting a smile morph my lips. "And I feel horrible for ever letting myself let him go."

I don't think Olette and Pence understood me when I said that, because I saw them look at each other and shrug off my words. But I still continue to smile and pull out the small red abandoned orb that was tucked away in my pocket a while ago.

I held it up to the dimmed sun and watched the color change from a pale yellow to the red of the sphere.

"I'm sorry I forgot you," I said, not looking away to see if the other two were making faces at me. I don't really care if they are or not.

But my smile faded almost as quickly as it came as I put the red ball back into my pocket, leaned my head back, and closed my eyes.

"...Roxas."

* * *

**Ugh.**

**The end was completely icky, Hayner was a little OOC, and day 4 was a lot shorter than I'd actually planned.**

**Sorry that this was so lame, but I was inspired, and this is what came out. You don't have to review if you don't want too, but it'd still be nice to cry over the mean comments.**

**xD**

**-Kisan**


End file.
